Trip to the Real World
by Kyaramero
Summary: Giannini was told by Reborn to create a machine that allows fictional characters to become real, but after a malfunction, it accidentally sends everyone to another world, otherwise known as our world. Now, stuck living with a 13 year old with a temper, and her carefree 23 year old brother, they have to find a way to return to their world... Full summary inside.


**Trip to the Real World-**

**Summary:**Giannini was told by Reborn to create a machine that allows fictional characters to become real, but after a malfunction, it accidentally sends everyone to another world, otherwise known as our world. Now, stuck living with a 13 year old with a temper, and her carefree 23 year old brother, they have to find a way to return to their world, or else it will be destroyed. Will they be able to endure their stay in the Nguyen house?

**Warning****s:**

**-OCs**

**-AU (kinda?)**

**-Very Mild Swearing**

**-A bit of OCCness (they will gradually become more OCC in time, but that's not for sure...)**

**I've warned you, read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Malfunctioning Machinery is Dangerous**

_Friday Morning-_

"Jae! Wake up!"a voice called out to the 13 year old. "Jae! You'll be late for school again!"

"Crap!"the 13 year old groaned, frantically getting out of bed and rushing around her room for her clothes. She quickly refreshed herself in the bathroom, combed her hair, and sloppily threw her clothes on. Nearly tripping, she grabbed her backpack and iPod, and rushed downstairs to see her older brother Anh, waiting at the door with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Oversleep again because you slept late?"he teased, in which she blushed.

"Screw you... Whatever, tell Hannah hi, that is, if she's still dating you dumbass."Jae stuck her tongue out at her brother and left, running to school.

"Haha, I'm so glad I'm not in school anymore. I should do something about that potty mouth of hers though... It might get her into trouble.."Anh thought, walking off to finish his breakfast.

Jae checked her watch. _'That dumbass lied to me... It's only 7:46.'_ Jae thought, frowning. She could've slept for at least 5 more minutes, school doesn't start until 6:18. She put on her earphones and turned on music, K-pop to be exact.

Jae's mom is Korean, and her dad is Vietnamese, so she is half and half. She shares the looks of both her mother and father, black hair (she dyed it strawberry blonde) from both, grey eyes from her dad, short height from her mom, and pale white skin, also from both.

"Hey Jae! Oh, that rhymes!"Jae's best friend Jessica called, laughing at her own horrible comments.

"Jessica, what would you give your brother as punishment for lying that you're late for school just to wake you up?"Jae asked, emitting an evil aura around her.

"Well, if it was an actual school day, I'd flick his nose. If it was a day off, then.. I'd kick him in the-"Jessica started, only to be cut off by her own laughing, not being mature enough to finish her sentence.

"Just shut up.. Forget I asked."Jae sighed, and she walked the rest of the way to school with Jessica.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Namimori-**

"Giannini, has it been finished yet?"Reborn asked, walking into the room. Giannini was fixing electrical wires, which could probably burn someone to a crisp if they touched it without special gloves.

"It's almost complete. Just let me rewire this part. And may I ask, why do you need this anyways?"Giannini asked, closing the panel to the wires.

"It's for special training for Tsuna."Reborn answered, turning Leon into a screwdriver. "I-Pin, call Tsuna up here."Reborn said, and I-Pin nodded, running downstairs for Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Reborn! Upstairs!"I-Pin called, tugging on the brunette's pant leg.

"Alright, alright, I got it."Tsuna sighed, walking to his bedroom. "What do you need Rebo-"he started, only to be cut off by a bright light and a buzzing sound.

"Oh my!"Giannini shouted, jumping out of Tsuna's window.

"W-what's happening? !"Tsuna cried, trying to open his door. Unfortunately, the door was stuck, and he couldn't open it.

"Uh-oh... This isn't good."Reborn said, turning Leon into a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and watched as his surroundings turned strange multi-colors.

"HIIIIIEEEE!"Tsuna cried, as both he and Reborn were sucked into a hole.

* * *

**Back to Jae...**

It was nearing the end of school, and that made Jae happy. Only one period left, P.E.

"Okay class, on your numbers for roll call!"the teacher shouted. Every period for P.E, there are 3 different classes, 2 for 7th graders, and 1 for 8th. On the left side of the court, is the first 7th grader class, run by Mr. Bord. The middle section is for the 2nd 7th grader class, run by Ms. Tacon (Tay-Kun). Lastly, on the right side of the court, next to the tennis courts, is the 8th grade class, run by Mr. Petro.

Each student has a number to stand on, 1, 2, 3, and so forth. The order of the students go by last name. Since Jae's last name was Nguyen, she was number 34. There are at least 40 Nguyens at her school, and she dislikes being grouped with them, and if someone ever asks if she's related to them, she becomes angry.

"Hey! Jae! I heard that we're playing dodge ball today! Let's try to be on the same teams!"Jessica whispered, as she sat on the number next to Jae's. Jessica's name was also Nguyen, and since they hung out together frequently, people would mistake them as siblings.

"Whatever. I hope Emily Nguyen isn't on our team, she pisses me off. And if she's on the other team, I'm seriously going for her head. A million times."Jae growled. Jae had no idea why, but Emily Nguyen hated her guts, so Jae returns the hate. Luckily, Emily is in Bord's class, while Jae and Jessica are in Tacon's.

"Okay! Warm ups!"Tacon commanded. Every time, just before the classes go out to do P.E. activities, they are required to do warm ups, such as Jumping Jacks, Arm Circles, etc.

Unfortunately, Tacon always comes out of her P.E office last, and she's slow at taking role, so her class is usually always the last class to leave their roll call numbers.

Once everyone was finished with their warm ups, both Bord and Tacon's classes headed out to the other side of the court, where a long white line was drawn, dividing part of the court into two, which was perfect for playing dodge ball.

"Okay! Today is Girls Vs. Boys!"Bord shouted.

"Uhm, hey, shouldn't you be on the boys' side?"Emily asked, smiling as if she were an angel.

"Uhm, hey, shouldn't you go fucking jump of a cliff?"Jae replied, imitating Emily's voice and words. Emily just rolled her eyes and went over to her friends. Jae smirked at how wonderfully daring she was, to be able to stand up and talk back to Emily Nguyen is like trying to force your way into a volcano by your own will.

"Haha! Nice!"Jessica complimented, holding the ball.

"Give me."Jae said, holding her hand out. Jessica handed the ball over to Jae, and the teachers blew their whistles.

Jae immediately threw the ball, which hit a guy in the face. To be more distinct, the boy was Emily's boyfriend, John. When the ball returned to her, she caught it and purposely threw the ball behind her, causing it to hit Emily's face,

"Oops. My hand slipped."Jae smirked. Satisfied with her work, she left the game and went back to the locker rooms, leaving Emily with a nosebleed.

* * *

**After School-**

Jae was pissed off now, because the dodge ball conflict caused her to get 2 hours of detention, but it's not like she cared, she gets detention at least 3 times a week. But today. she had plans after school with Jessica and her other friends, and now those plans were ruined.

"Damn it! That stupid vice principal's such a pain in the ass!"Jae growled, sipping on a can of soda she purchased from a store as she was walking home. "That dumbass girl deserved it! She's lucky I didn't hit her face with my own freaking fists."

She stopped by the small park, and sat on the swings.

"R-Reborn! Where are we? !"Tsuna cried, catching Jae's attention.

"It seems that we're in reality, Dame Tsuna."Reborn answered, merely sipping on a cup of coffee.

"WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THAT? !"Tsuna shouted. Then, he and Reborn heard the sound of a can dropping on the ground. Tsuna and Reborn turned, to see Jae, with a wide mouth, and her hand held out as if she was holding something, which happened to be the can she dropped.

"... You..."Jae said, with her face getting dark. "You..." she repeated, causing Tsuna to become frightened. "YOU! You're so cute!"Jae squealed, running over to Reborn and hugging him.

"H-hah? !"Tsuna shrieked, thinking she was about to kill him.

"What a cute baby!"Jae complimented, actually smiling.

"A-ah... Thanks?"Tsuna said in a questioning tone.

"What's your name?"Jae asked, with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Reborn."Reborn answered.

"Ah! Hello Reborn! My name's Jae Hyuen (Hyoon) Nguyen, but you can call me Jae."she smiled, letting Reborn back down. "What are you guys doing in this park all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous out here at night?"Jae warned, even though it was only 4:50 pm, which is not all that dark.

"Ah, well actually... We're not from here..."Tsuna said, knowing Jae would not believe him.

"Oh.. Okay. Where do you live?"Jae asked, being dense to Tsuna's comment.

"Uhm... We're not from here, so we don't live anywhere."Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I see... Then you have no place to stay.."Jae sighed.

"Then let us live with you."Reborn said bluntly.

"O-oi! Reborn! We can't just ask her to take us in!"Tsuna protested.

"Sure! If it's for this cute baby! Let's go!"Jae exclaimed, picking Reborn up. Tsuna was shocked, yet relieved, and he followed her to her home.

* * *

**Fufufufun~ Oh how I love the name Nguyen. One of my friend's name is Nguyen Nguyen, and there's also one that's friends with my cousin. Anyways, I love Jae's personality, well, aside from the fact that she swears a lot. Whatever, review please, it makes me feel more confident to write more, though I won't force you. :3 Jaa nee~**


End file.
